


The Trespasser

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Boxers, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Footsteps caused the Sewer King to scowl. He glanced at three pet alligators prior to one smile.





	The Trespasser

I never created Batman TAS.

 

Footsteps caused the Sewer King to scowl. He glanced at three pet alligators prior to one smile. ''My pretty pets are hungry. Yes. Yes. Yes.'' 

The Sewer King followed alligators and viewed one alligator's spirit. He gasped. ''Zero trespassers?'' 

Sick alligators were remembered. A new smile after he was licked.

 

THE END


End file.
